


黑皮笔记本与六年间的羁绊

by Anonymous



Series: 板东大陆怪物猎人回忆录 [1]
Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games), 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 05:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16212560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 【树海黑蚀龙事件】板东大陆历558年6月6日，两名14岁少年见习猎人因追踪怪物误闯树海，并在树海深处遭遇突然出现的狂龙化黑蚀龙（种族不明）。被黑蚀龙困在树海深处的两名少年趁机点燃求救信号弹，并继续躲避黑蚀龙的追捕。猎人公会第一时间派出精锐上位猎人队伍赶往树海。到达树海深处时，看到的只有黑蚀龙的尸体和一位倒在地上、浑身是龙血与黑蚀龙鳞粉混合物的少年，这位少年还有生命迹象，双手腱鞘和韧带有不同程度受损，虎口周围瘀血严重，手边还有一对已经碎掉的骨铐和严重卷刃的剥取用匕首。据少年清醒后交代：当时自己亲眼看到同伴被黑蚀龙用尾巴甩下悬崖，情急之下他抓住同伴手里的骨朴刀试图将其拉上来。这时黑蚀龙自背后袭来，他眼看同伴主动松开了骨朴刀坠下悬崖，之后的事情就记不得了……工会搜救队曾在坠崖地点附近搜寻，并没有发现坠崖少年葵大地的尸体和遗骨，因此按下落不明论处。以上是参与了事件、时任突发危机救助队第一分队队长牙琉雾人提交给猎人公会的报告节选。针对此事件猎人公会做出了如下禁令：自禁令发布之日起禁止任何猎人讨伐高于自身HR的怪物（如与适格猎人同行或由适格适格出示担保令则可不受此禁令限制），违者按越级处分：情节较轻者禁足一周同时三次委托不予以奖励且所得素材全部充公；情节严重者永久吊销猎人资格。报告中对于黑蚀龙死因的描述是精锐部队合力讨伐至死。但是作为当时唯一的目击者，牙琉雾人只将在书面报告上被自己亲手隐瞒的实情告诉了两个人：前同僚成步堂龙一和胞弟牙琉响也——黑蚀龙死于修罗化的幸存少年之手。那个少年名叫王泥喜法介。由于事件发生的日期，因此又被称为“双六事件”。





	黑皮笔记本与六年间的羁绊

00

闲暇时间，王琴猎人经常会翻看一本黑色的笔记本。

本皮是用染过黑漆的垂皮龙皮包裹着的极薄的木片，上面是华丽的烫金花纹。本子的厚度大约5cm左右，拿在手里，乍看上去就像是精装的简明怪物百科。

不过内页却只是写满了字的笔记本，字迹工整，格式清晰，像极了本子原主人的个性。白色扉页的右下角，还有一行不大的签名：Kirihito G.。

那是大哥被猎人公会官方宣布失踪两个月后，他在大哥房间里发现的。整理大哥的书柜时偶然发现了一把陌生的钥匙，在好奇心的驱使下，他试遍了那个房间里所有能看到的锁孔，终于在书柜内侧找到了一个能与之匹配的不起眼的小洞，拧动钥匙，咔嗒一声响，一个抽屉弹了出来。

静静地躺在抽屉里的，就是这个黑色的本子了。

前半部分的内容全都是关于黑蚀龙的资料：剪报、摘抄笔记、分析数据、论文节选……他知道大哥多年来对黑蚀龙相关研究的执着，这个本子里记载的，大概只是冰山一角吧。

然而更让他在意的，是后半部分内容。

在他印象里几乎没有用日记记录私人生活习惯的大哥，居然在这本笔记的后半部分，记录了自己生活里的琐屑点滴。而记录的时间范围，刚好是在失踪的六、七个月之前。那时的王琴猎人还只是个站在16岁尾巴上的，名叫牙琉响也的处于叛逆期的下位猎人。有将近两年的时间内，他回家的次数用单手就能数得过来。

在大哥记录的那些日常里，一个14岁少年的名字，始终被反复提及。

 

 

01

****大陆历558年6月7日** **

****消失了8年之久的黑蚀龙居然再次出现在了板东大陆！** **

****对我而言，这真是一件百感交集的事情。** **

****收到消息之后率队第一时间赶往树海，分头探查时我单兵作业，却目睹了更加令人不可思议的一幕。** **

****那个孩子，看上去不过也就十三四岁吧！怎么会如此疯狂的像猎杀工具一般？** **

****看他手上的武器是骨铐，难道是修罗化？** **

****怎么可能，修罗化可是连成年人都难以企及的极限状态啊……** **

****这些谜团暂且不去考虑，总之，最近又要加班了。** **

****想办法联系响也，拜托他帮我带一些生活用品好了。** **

 

一大早，少年牙琉响也带着一个简单的背囊赶到獬豸廷诊疗中心。其间走廊上一群急匆匆推着四轮担架的医生迅速地超过了他，四轮担架上躺着的人从身形上似乎还是个小孩子，满身都是血与黑色鳞粉的混合物，一塌糊涂得根本看不出他的相貌。

四轮担架被推进了急救室。很快他在急救室外看到了难掩倦容听着下属汇报工作的牙琉雾人。中途兄弟俩的视线短暂交会，兄长只是朝他点点头，示意他稍等一下。

下属刚一走开，意气风发的猎人工会年轻精英疲惫不堪地尽量用最舒服且能保持仪态的姿势倚在等候椅上，摘下眼镜简单地按摩着眼周。

“看来是出大事了啊。”牙琉响也坐到大哥身边的空位上，将背囊地给他。

“没错，大事。”牙琉雾人道了声谢将背囊接过来，“刚才跟你擦过去的担架，你也发现了吧。”

“担架啊……”

略微思考了一下方才的情景，很快年少的下位猎人就露出了恍然的表情：“那个鳞粉，难道是……？！”

牙琉雾人点点头，“你没猜错，就是它……八年了，它竟然还敢回到这片大陆上！”

“那不是正中你下怀么，大哥。”

“话是这么说。不过当我赶过去的时候，那家伙就已经是一具尸体了。”

“……这话怎么说？”

牙琉雾人刚要回答，这时一位穿白大褂的女性从急救室里急匆匆地走出来。

“牙琉先生，牙琉先生！”

连忙戴上眼镜起身向那位女士走去，“华宫医生，情况怎么样？”

“您还是进来看看吧。”年轻的女医生华宫雾绪并没有说太多，只是面色凝重地递给他一件白大褂。

回头向弟弟叮嘱了一句“稍等我一下”，牙琉雾人套上白大褂，走进了急救室。

于是少年下位猎人一等就是四十五分钟。尽管快两年来他尽量避免和大哥打交道，然而同胞兄弟间的直觉告诉他，大哥这一次，是真的有话要说。

又过了十分钟。牙琉雾人终于从急救室里出来，手里拿着一叠报告。他拍了拍弟弟的肩膀，并一路把他领到了诊疗所空闲的小会议室里，关门，顺手反锁。

看来这不仅仅是有话要说，而且要说的还是“紧急事态”。

果然，牙琉响也刚随便找了张椅子坐下，就听见大哥郑重的叙述：

“……昨天晚上，两个14岁左右的见习猎人闯进了树海。原因和动机尚不明确，总之，他们很不巧地遭遇了上位的黑蚀龙，并且被围困在树海的最深处。当时在树海附近执勤的警备部上位猎人原灰奖发现了树海深处上空的信号弹，并第一时间向突发危机救助队发去报告。时间紧急，我们第一分队做好了不惜一切代价全力讨伐的准备，火速赶往树海，分头搜索黑蚀龙的踪迹。”

“然后就直接发现了黑蚀龙的尸体？”

“准确地说，救助队其他成员赶到的时候是这样。作为第一发现人，我……算是在一直等待机会吧……”

“……等待机会？”

“刚才在急救室，我们确认了其中一位见习猎人的身份以及……伤情。这是初诊报告。”牙琉雾人没再正面解释，直接把手里的报告递给了牙琉响也。

“其中一位？不是说两个人吗？”

“另一位，第一分队负责搜救的三位猎人正在树周边进行地毯式搜救。目前还没有报告传来。”

“……这样啊。”

说着，牙琉响也翻开了那份报告——

『姓名：王泥喜 法介　　性别：男　　年龄：14

　身份：猎人　　级别：见习

　……

　伤病情描述：

　全身多处擦伤、浅表层割伤与软组织挫伤。

　双手腕部肌腱有不同程度受损。其中拇长展、拇短伸肌腱受损严重，虎口呈紫色瘀血。

　就医时已昏迷。原因为体力严重透支，但无生命危险。

　未见狂龙症并发症状。』

……

“大哥不会是想说，那只黑蚀龙是被这个才14岁的见习猎人砍死的吧？”

“就我直接目击和间接观察到的情况，可以得出这样的结论。”牙琉雾人扶了扶眼镜，“分组时我是一个人，或许是我运气太好，很顺利地就找到了黑蚀龙所在的区域。可是当我抵达的时候，那只黑蚀龙就已经被砍杀到筋疲力尽的程度了。我本想在暗处伺机给那家伙几箭直接结果了它，没想到那孩子的气场，让我没办法接近……也就是说，我等于是在一旁眼睁睁地看着那孩子给了那家伙致命一击……”

“别开玩笑了！黑蚀龙被见习猎人砍杀致死，这个说法无论从哪个角度看都说不通吧！”

将那份报告猛拍在桌面上，牙琉响也语气激烈地站起来反驳。

“我知道你不会相信，可我目击到的事实正是如此。”牙琉雾人的语气依旧郑重而淡定，“那家伙断气之后，那孩子也倒下了。他手边有两把已经卷了刃的剥取用匕首，还有一副骨铐，骨铐柄上刻着他的名字，已经碎得不成样子了。似乎是在骨铐碎掉之后直接改用匕首和黑蚀龙展开了殊死搏斗吧。”

“那就更不可能了！除非……不，就算他的武器是双剑，那也不可能。”

“在这个可能性的探讨上，我们的观点空前一致呢，响也。”当大哥的绕到了弟弟身后，拍了拍他的肩，“就算双剑猎人的概率比其他猎人要高，可是概率再高，对于成年人来说修罗化也是微乎其微的可能。更何况……”

“更何况，还只是个未成年的见习猎人。”牙琉响也自然地接过大哥的话茬，“……那么会不会是这种可能：‘其实是狂龙症，然而被漏查了’？”

“可能性不大。”牙琉雾人否认了这个推论，“人类感染狂龙症多数是暂时性，而且是可以凭借自身意志控制并克服的。那孩子当时的情况……并不是那样。”

死一般的沉默。

“…………好吧，我知道大哥你一直在研究黑蚀龙和狂龙症相关的内容。”先打破沉默的是牙琉响也，“不过你有没有想过这种可能性：如果人类感染狂龙症的症状发生了‘变异’呢？”

“变异？”

“你想啊，黑蚀龙本来就行踪成谜，先不说整个板东大陆，这次出现在日之丸公国境内更是时隔了八年之久。你手上搜集到的最近的资料是什么时候的？”

“最近的话，大概是四年以前吧……啊！”

“四年之内的话，什么都有可能发生。不是吗。”看着大哥恍然大悟的脸，牙琉响也调皮地笑了笑，“想不到万众瞩目的‘最年轻的大十曜’也会犯下估算问题不全面的错误，还真是难得呢。”

“人无完人嘛。我不堪的一面，这个世上不是只有你最清楚了吗。你可是我 ** **唯一的**** 亲人了，响也。”

“真难得大哥会对我说起这样的话啊～我可以理解为这是在向我示弱吗？”

“没关系，随你怎么想。”牙琉雾人很有风度地微笑着。

……

离开诊疗中心之前，牙琉响也突然想起了什么，问了这么一句：

“话说回来，这件事你要怎么向上头报告呢？总不能说上位的黑蚀龙真的是死在才14岁的见习猎人手上吧。”

“调查期限有三个月呢，在这三个月里，总能发现其他比这更让上头认可的可能性吧。”

“……那为什么要把这最不可能被认可的可能性告诉我？”

“这个嘛…………大概是我想在你的身上下一注吧。”

“大哥这是什么意思？”

“我有预感，最不可能被认可的可能性，说不定是最接近真相的……”

说到这里，牙琉雾人回过头来看了他一眼，露出了深不可测的笑容：

“至于这个预感会不会成真……响也，以后，就由你来帮我见证吧。”

 


End file.
